


After Boy Wonder at Babylon - Gapfiller for 103&104

by AveryRhodes (Sidney_Allison)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, Gap Filler, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney_Allison/pseuds/AveryRhodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of 103, Justin struts onto the dance floor, steals Brian's tricks, and then forces Brian to claim him. But what happened after they left Babylon...? And why did Brian give in? All the dirty little details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Boy Wonder at Babylon - Gapfiller for 103&104

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic.

**Brian’s POV**

The kid has balls. I’ll give him that. And fucking big balls too. I’ve seen them, tasted them, I should know. Still, it’s surprising the kid’s so fearless considering his cushy country club upbringing.

But I don’t have time for Justin (yeah, I remember his name.) Emmett’s a pathetic mess over some Asian prostitute he fancied himself in love with, and the trick Mikey made me lose earlier has just reappeared. Tall, brunette, great abs, great lips. Yeah, he’ll do.

“He’s not getting away again,” I tell the boys as I head down.

I step onto the dance floor of Babylon, and it’s almost too easy to convince the trick that he’ll be going home with me tonight. I guess he knows my reputation. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Justin. Hell, I knew the moment Justin arrived at the packed club, because everyone noticed him. The new, hot blonde with the great ass. He’s with his teenage gal pal who’s dressed in a pink, furry abomination – god, how the fuck do people not have fashion sense?  And now he’s standing on the stairs, gazing out over the mass of gyrating, half-naked bodies advertising sex. And I know his eyes are on me. I can feel his pout from the dance floor. Pathetic. I’ve had him -- it’s over. He needs to get that.

But I can tell that others are hoping to get a piece of him tonight. There’s something about Justin, something that warns people that despite his perfect twink body and blonde, silken hair, there might be more to this kid than just a nameless fuck that’ll burn out quickly. An edge to him.

Not that I care. I don’t. But I’m bored as fuck despite the drugs thrumming through my system, and this kid is pretty amusing to watch. I might as well give him something more to look at, so I move in for the kill with another trick I’ve spotted. I already have one stud, why not add another? The kid will probably have a heart attack from shock. So I crook my finger for the muscle stud next to me, all oiled up, to join us. He’s not my usual type, but I like variety, and he’s definitely a power bottom. I like dominating a power bottom.

I can feel Justin watching, almost like he’s fucking hurt, and then something changes in his stance. He knows now. And I wish he didn’t. He’s realized he’ll have to become the center of attention, the new toy everyone wants, the most desired twink in all the land for Brian Kinney to ever look his way again. He thinks he can take me on. I’d like to see him try… And then the little shit actually starts unbuttoning his shirt, revealing smooth, toned skin, and the way he fucking slinks down those stairs, his ass swaying to the beat, the cocky look on his face….

He finds a space on the dance floor near me as glitter rains down on his pale, beautiful skin, those hips sinfully shaking, his expression so goddamn carefree and lustful. Lust. It emanates from him. His eyes. His tongue darting out to lick his pink lips.

Sure, I notice him, but I can keep it in check. I already have two studs. It’s somebody’s else’s turn to teach the kid a lesson – hopefully, nothing that will scar him for life. Fuck, why do I care? He’s a big boy, I’m not responsible for him. 

But, sure, he’s beautiful. I can think that without becoming a muncher. As the song infuses Justin’s tight, toned body – an anthem almost – the Boy Wonder captures the attention of my two tricks, of the whole fucking room, with his grinding, pivoting little body. And I can’t really blame them. He’s bright and shiny and eager. And he can fucking dance.

I watch as my tricks gravitate towards him, and I almost yank the tall brunette back. One kiss, one grope, and he’d be mine again. All other thoughts would fucking leave his mind under the anticipation of Brian Kinney pounding into him in the backroom. I’m the goddamn Stud of Liberty Avenue. And it’s a title I’ve earned. Sure, a trick’s just a trick, but I always make sure they get off harder and longer and deeper than they ever have before. I let them know they’ll never get better.

But as they move away from me towards the twink, I could care less about losing them. They no longer hold any appeal for me. No, I’m enjoying the show Justin’s putting on for me…and I know it’s all for me. Justin grinds between them, his body gently leaning back and forth, his hard nipples grazing the sweaty skin in front of him, his back sliding against the oily pecs behind him. He’s fucking loving the attention. Little slut.

They all want him. But they can’t have him. No one besides Mikey and Emmett know I’ve already tasted Justin, fucked him, sucked him. So it’s my duty really to make my domination clear, let all the fuckers in Babylon see that I will always get the best treat of the night, the hottest ass. So I move in. I lower my arms around Justin, letting the two tricks know to fuck off. I barely dance. It’s not that I can’t – Jesus, I can match Emmett move for move, but I’m not a goddamn queen. No, I keep my dancing minimal, not flamboyant, not flashy. Almost as if dancing is beneath me, unnecessary foreplay. I save my moves for the backroom. Or for the loft, where I plan to fuck Justin all night long. 

**Justin’s POV**

Oh god, I can feel myself getting hard, tingles racing down my spine, as Brian moves in. I can’t believe he fucking did it, fucking claimed me in the middle of the dance floor. But he’s possessive, an alpha, I know that, I’m using it against him. He doesn’t fucking share his toys. He moves in front of me and I lock eyes with him. I won’t back down, but I can’t help the goofy smile that spreads across my face. He smiles back, amused by the game. Our groins brush against each other, our only contact, and I think I could almost come from that alone.

His lips move close to mine, and then his hands are on my hips, his fingers splayed out strong and hard, and I almost forget to breathe. And then he licks his long, hot tongue along my neck and I’m gone, I’m so fucking gone. But I need him to kiss me, to fuck me, and suddenly his tongue is thrusting into my mouth, his kiss demanding and playful and oh fuck.

I don’t know how long we dance before he growls in my ear, “Meet me out front. I have to pay my tab.”

He turns and walks away, knowing I’ll be waiting outside. The dance floor parts for him, he’s royalty here, and I’m his willing subject for the night. I follow him until he veers off the bar. I keep going, into the alleyway, and it’s fucking cold, but I forget that a moment later when he appears behind me. He barely looks at me as he unlocks his jeep. I hurry and hop in the passenger seat, afraid he’ll change his mind, but he starts the car and peels out onto the street without looking at me.

We reach his building, and he gets out without a word. I realize I still haven’t put my shirt on as I step outside and race after him, but what’s the fucking point now? I think he’ll go for the stairs, but instead he lifts the door on the elevator and I follow him inside. Without warning, he snags his fingers inside my jeans and yanks me forward, unzipping my pants, his hand stroking my cock before I know what’s happening and I groan. Fuck, that feels good.

“You like that?” he asks.

I can’t answer, I can’t speak. Fuck, how can he make me lose control so fast? His strokes get faster, harder, more insistent, his thumb rubbing over the swollen head of my cock, spreading the leaking pre-cum from my hungry slit. And then he starts jerking me off like he knows everything about my body, how to stroke, how to squeeze.  Oh fuck, oh fuck.

“Come on, come for me,” he urges. I moan in ecstasy, but I don’t want to make a fool of myself by coming too quickly. But that’s what he wants, that’s what he’ll get. “Come on, I know you need it, I know you need one fast and quick…” And then he bites my neck, his sharp teeth sinking into my skin, and I fucking shoot all over his hand, my orgasm hitting without warning, trembling through me, making me jerk and spasm as he keeps fucking pumping my cock, milking it for the last drop. 

And then suddenly, he lets go of me, and I slide down the wall, my legs turning to jelly. He laughs and picks me back up, dragging me behind him. I realize we’re at his floor and he’s sliding open the metal door to his loft. God, I’ve longed to be back here.

**Brian’s POV**

I step into the loft, and wonder if Justin’s lucid enough to fucking put one foot in front the other. I try not to laugh. I remember what it was like being seventeen, so fucking horny, so needy, no control, no restraint. I guess I like that about him. He’s so fucking honest with his reactions, and I love making him scream and grunt and moan and beg. And if his stamina the first night is any indication, he might – _might_ – keep up with me. 

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge, and I can see he’s praying I’ll strip and douse myself with it. No such luck, tonight, sonny boy. I toss a bottle at him, and he barely catches it in time, but he’s quickly gulping down the water. I guess he’s a bit overheated. I take a few sips of mine, my eyes drawn to the glitter all over his body. He feels my eyes on him, and he’s suddenly hard again. This time I do laugh. Fuck, talk about a quick recovery.

I motion him towards the bed, and he eagerly trips after me. “Why are you still wearing clothes?” I ask.

He quickly starts to shuck off his jeans as I step into the bathroom. I strip off my own clothes as I take a quick piss. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror – fuck, am I really breaking my one-fuck-only policy? But no one saw us leave together. I made sure Mikey thought I was going to the baths when I paid our tab at the bar. He’s so used to my rules, he’d never believe I’d break one. Neither would I. But Babylon’s been boring lately, work’s been boring, there’s no fucking challenge in anything. Justin’s just a diversion.

I step into the bedroom and stop to admire him. God, he’s a fucking magnificent specimen. He’s half-reclining on the bed, his skin so goddamn smooth and soft and perfect and glowing under the blue light. To be that young again. God, I was never that young, not really. I crawl onto the bed, and he’s up on his knees in moments, meeting me for a kiss – his tongue sliding against mine, tangling for a moment, before I thrust deeply into his mouth, then pull back to bite his lip, suck hard, then back in again. He whimpers and I fucking feel myself grow harder than I already am. I sink my fingers into his perfect ass and massage him, pulling his cheeks apart, my finger slipping in between the crack to fondle his tight hole. Once, twice, I circle it, and he’s pushing back, begging for me. 

“Suck me off,” I demand. He blinks in surprise, looking at me with wide eyes for a moment then eagerly bends over, his mouth swallowing as much of my cock as he can. I hold his head back a little, he’s not ready for deep-throating. He tried on our first night, sometime around my handstand Olympics, but it was too much for him to take. Fuck, my nine-inch cock is too much for a lot of men to take. But he’d been eager that night at his first blowjob, and apparently he’s been practicing, because fuck it feels so good. The kid’s got natural talent, the way his tongue moves, the suction of his mouth, his hand stroking the base, then toying with my balls.

I reach over to the nightstand and grab some lube, holding his head in place, urging him to keep going. I squeeze some lube onto my fingers and then lean over to his tight ass perked up in front of me. I slide one finger into his hole, so fucking tight and hot, and he moans, the vibrations running down my hard cock. God, that feels good. I piston my finger in and out of his perfect ass and his hips start to move, begging for more. I slide in another finger, stretching him, filling him, and he pumps harder. God, he wants my cock in his ass. But his mouth feels so good on my dick, I don’t want to move yet.

**Justin’s POV**

I never knew sex was like this. It’s so much more than I imagined. And now that I’ve had it, I crave it. Nobody in my high school gets it. I’m so beyond them at this point. Brian’s long, firm fingers pump in and out of my asshole, hitting my prostate, sending a million sparks shooting through my body, and I could almost come again if I just let myself go, let myself drown in the sensations of his fingers in my ass and his perfect cock in my mouth, but I hold back. I will myself to calm down. I start to suck him harder and deeper, my tongue flicking on the swollen head of his cock, his fingers entwining in my hair, urging me on, and I lap him up like he’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted, because he is.

And then suddenly, he pulls his cock out of my mouth, and I moan at the loss. He chuckles as he’s suddenly behind me, and without warning, he pulls out his fingers and buries himself to the hilt within me, his balls slapping against my thighs.

“Oh fuck,” I grunt, the intrusion taking the wind out of me, but in a good way. A fucking amazing way. God, I need more. He hesitates for a moment.

“More, more,” I manage to bite out. And he pulls back and rams into me again. Fuck, it feels amazing. I push back, wanting him in deeper, wanting it harder, but he already knows what I want and starts fucking me with driving strokes, hitting my prostrate over and over again until I start to see stars. I reach for my cock, needing to stroke it, needing to come, but he slaps my hand away and grabs my hair, hard, yanking it back.

“Not yet,” he whispers in my ear and then he bites down hard on my shoulder, before licking his way to my earlobe and sucking. He turns my head at an impossible angle and I lean back, hungry for his kiss. It’s carnal and wet and messy and I fucking love it. He starts pounding me even harder, and then he squeezes my nipple, and I’m fucking done. I shoot all over his sheets, my orgasm just keeps going and going, my toes curling painfully, my face smashes into the bed as I fall forward, unable to hold myself up any longer, and I feel him grunt and come behind me, holding my hips as he finds his own release.

We stay that way for a moment, as our orgasms recede and reality returns. We’re both breathing heavily, but soon Brian pulls out of me, tying off the condom, and throwing it into the trash. He falls back on the bed. I twist around and flop next to him, hoping he won’t throw me out. But I know not to touch him. And I damn well know not to cuddle.

**Brian’s POV**  

That was fucking hot. The kid’s a natural. I reach over for a cigarette, light it and take a drag. I can feel him watching me so I offer it to him. He takes a long drag with his swollen lips, and we lie there for a while, smoking, passing it back and forth. 

“What do you want try next?” I ask, and I can’t really believe that came out of my mouth. When the fuck did I decide to become this kid’s teacher?

He looks at me, equally surprised by the question. But then he smiles wide. Fuck, this kid loves cock. And making him smile that big doesn’t totally suck.

“Everything,” he answers, excited, hungry.

I laugh. He has no idea what he’s asking for. “Be more specific,” I challenge.

He thinks. I can almost see him making a list like it’s a class assignment. “Rimming, sucking, fucking…”

“We’ve fucked.”

“Yeah, but like positions…and toys and stuff…”

I quirk a brow. “Toys and stuff?”

He shrugs, suddenly embarrassed. “You know, stuff. Handcuffs, whipped cream…” He gulps, unable to say anything too naughty. Fuck, he’s amusing.

I reach over and open my toy drawer with my finger. “Pick something,” I say.

He leans over and his eyes widen like a kid on Christmas. “Holy shit.” He crawls across me and I can’t help but squeeze his tight bubble butt as he passes. He starts to pick up toys, looking back at me, unsure.

“Nipple clamps,” I offer. He holds up another one. “Butt plug.” Another. “Anal beads.”

“Why are there batteries?”

“They vibrate,” I explain. He gulps. Oh, he is intrigued, this is the one.

“God, you’re a bottom slut,” I tease. I grind my cigarette into the ashtray, grab the anal beads, and then pull a pillow to the middle of the bed. “Lie down,” I instruct. He starts to lie on his stomach, but I shake my head. “No, face me.” I push him onto his back, and then lift his legs up so that his hole is exposed, propped high by the pillows. God, it’s fucking begging to be filled. I grow hard instantly and almost bury myself in him, but then I gain control. I’m the master here, not him.

I lean down and kiss him, long, hard, endlessly, and he sinks into the kiss, his hand gripping the back of my head, his tongue doing nasty things. I fucking love kissing, and this kid’s panting against me, wanting everything he can get. I finally lean back.

“Say you want it,” I taunt.

“I want it,” he breathes, his ass twitching in anticipation.

“How badly?”

“Brian, please.”

I just raise an eyebrow at him. If he wants to play like a big boy, he needs to be able to say the fucking words.

“I need you to--to fucking fill me.”

We’ll work on his dirty talk. I smooth lube over the beads and watch him wet his lips, breathing fast, growing even harder. I lean over and gently bite his inner thigh. He moans. I pay homage to the other one. “Now relax,” I instruct.

I slowly, so slowly push the first bead in, and he whimpers. “Okay?” I ask.

He nods. I push another one in, another, filling him, not too much though, just enough. His eyes close, his head thrashes back and forth on the pillow. “More?”

He nods again. I slide one more bead in through the tight ring of muscle at his opening and his legs start trembling. That’s enough for now.

I lean down and slowly lick from his stretched hole up to his balls and then along his hard, thick cock, along the throbbing vein, to the very tip.

“Please,” he begs, barely holding it together. I flick on the vibrator switch, and he practically flies off the bed, his feet slamming down, his ass shooting up, his hands grabbing onto the headboard. Reaching for anything, anything to hold onto as the beads fill him with unbearable pleasure. “Fuck, FUCK, FUUUUUCK,” he screams.

I make him just fucking feel it for long minutes, let him enjoy the ride. He’s moaning, biting his lip, grinding his heels into the bed. He’s in fucking ecstasy. I can’t help but watch him. It’s so goddamn sexy. 

I suddenly grab his hips, holding him down, and deep-throat his cock, sucking hard, and he comes immediately, shooting load after load, the orgasm rocking through him, racking his body.

“Ohgodohgodohgod,” he groans, and I push the vibrator one speed faster and he bucks again, his orgasm suddenly renewed, and this time I lean back to watch as his shoots again, come falling onto his belly. He moans and grunts and I think fucking prays. I take pity on him as the tremors shake him, overtake him, push his sensitive flesh a little too far, and I turn off the anal beads. He flops down on the bed, spent, weak, incoherent.

I gently pull the beads out, and he moans at the emptiness. He covers his face with his hands, his cheeks red, sweat covering him. I get up and grab a towel, wet it with warm water, and come back to clean him up. I don’t know where this fucking tenderness is coming from, but I decide not to question it because that was porn-worthy, I almost came just watching. He’s so goddamn uninhibited.

**Justin’s POV**

I think I may have just died a little. So that’s what anal beads are. Jesus. They fucking vibrate. Inside me. Against my prostate…and then…and then Brian’s mouth. I moan into my hands. He’s a god, a fucking sex god.

As reality sets in, I start to feel embarrassed. Did I make a fool of myself? I peek through my fingers to look at him, but Brian seems fine, impressed actually. He smirks at me.

“Have fun?” he asks.

I smile back, and then not sure of protocol, hesitantly ask, “Do you—do you want me to do that to you?”

He sits up abruptly, his mood switching to aloof again. “No.” Okay, apparently, I shouldn’t bring up putting toys in Brian Kinney’s ass. Maybe anything in his ass. He’s a top, I get it. Fuck, I hope I didn’t screw up. But he tosses the towel onto the bathroom floor, and I hold my breath, waiting for him to kick me out. He doesn’t. He just flops onto the pillow next to mine. I hesitate and then boldly lean over and start peppering kisses down his neck.

This makes him chuckle. “Sleep for an hour. You need to recover your strength.”

I grin, hopeful. “I do?”

He nods, “I’ll fuck you two, three more times tonight.”

I flop back on the bed, thrilled.  How can I sleep with that ahead? But somehow, I do. I fall asleep next to Brian Kinney, knowing I’m the luckiest guy in the world.

I wake up a few hours later. Glancing at the clock it’s 4am, but Brian’s not in bed beside me. I see him working at his desk on his laptop. Doesn’t he ever sleep? I guess not. I’m not sure if I should let him know I’m awake, but then he glances up and spots me. “Get over here,” he roughly commands, and I practically trip on the bed sheets as I hurry off the raised platform.

He closes his laptop and yanks my head down for hard kiss that tells me I’m about to be fucked rough and hard, and I sure as hell better be ready. He pushes my torso down across his desk and stands behind me. I hear his teeth rip open a condom, a quick stretch with some lube, and then he’s pummeling into my ass. So fucking hard, so deep. My fingers curl around the side of the desk, my forehead pressed to the glass and hold on for the ride as he cock slams into my prostate over and over again until we’re both coming hard and fast.

He immediately steps away from me, heads to the kitchen, and disposes of the condom. It takes me a few minutes to right myself, and when I look over, he’s opening a beer.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?’ I ask.

He shrugs. “I have work.”

“What kind of work do you do?” Sure, I’ve asked around, I know he’s in advertising, but still _he’s_ never told me anything personal about himself.

“The kind that pays.” And apparently, he doesn’t plan on telling me anything real now. But I want to know, _need_ to know more about this man that’s consuming every fucking thought I have these days.

“Do you have, like, insomnia?” I ask and then instantly regret it, knowing he’ll probably lash out with a cutting remark.

But instead he shrugs, “I guess.”

“Oh.” That sucks. “My mom has that sometimes, and I give her a massage to help relax her so she can sleep. Want one?”

He gives me a look of disgust and horror, “You want to massage me like you do your mom?”

I laugh, I can’t help it.  He’s hilarious. “No, gross. I just meant, you know, do you want a massage? I’m really good.”

I think he’s going to reject me, maybe even send me packing, but then suddenly he shrugs and sets down his beer. “Sure.”

He plods over to the bedroom and lies down. I race after him, so excited I get to run my hands all over his naked body, like really take my time, and he’s fucking letting me. I scoot onto the bed, and he hands me some massage oil from his toy drawer. I groan thinking about that drawer. I will have so many wet dreams from the memory of that drawer alone.

He settles his head into a pillow and I hear him mumble, “Just don’t mention your fucking mom again.”

I chuckle again, then decide on the best course of action. Clearly, I need to straddle his hips. I crawl onto his back and I swear he moans when my balls settle into the dip at the base of his spine. I know my cock sure starts to stiffen again. But I need to focus on the task at hand. 

I open the massage oil, and it smells like vanilla. I wasn’t really expecting something so sweet smelling, more musky, but I love it. I slick my hands with the oil and lean forward, starting with the tense muscles of his shoulders. This time I do hear him moan as my fingers knead into the skin, working out the knots from being hunched over a computer…and me.  I move from his shoulders to his neck, then down his arms, squeezing his biceps, his forearms. I even massage his fingers, and his eyes are closed in pure bliss. I back up and start to work my way down his spine, long outward strokes. His body is beautiful, all sinewy muscle, and I sigh a little. He pretends not to notice.

I scoot down as I near his ass, and then my fingers sink into his taut buttocks, and so many dirty thoughts enter my mind that I grow even harder. I spread his cheeks for a moment, wanting so badly to see his tight hole, and the oil drips down between the folds. It’s too much temptation so I trail my finger down his crack, and he sucks in his breath as I cross his tender flesh, but I don’t stop, afraid he’ll push me away if I pay too much attention to it. So I start to massage his thighs down to his calves, his fucking amazingly long, lean legs.

**Brian’s POV**

It feels so fucking good. If the kid ever tells anyone, I let him massage me like some romantic twat, I’ll kill him. But this isn’t fucking romance. This is about fucking feeling good, and my new trainer’s been kicking my ass at the gym. The kid’s just working out some kinks. And apparently, one of his kinks is my ass. I hold my breath while he explores, but he’s being cautious and moves down to my calves, and then, oh god, his fingers are digging into the arch of my foot. Shit. Who knew I held so much tension there? His thumbs dig into the meaty pads at the ball of my foot, then circle my heel, then long stroke across the arch. Jesus, he’s good.

And then suddenly, I feel his hot mouth around my big toe and he’s sucking hard. My head rears up as I groan. Who the fuck taught him that? It sure as hell wasn’t me. His tongue slips playfully between each of my toes, and I feel myself getting hard, it’s fucking erotic as hell. And a little kinky. Although I’ve been tempted myself to taste the vanilla oil, only fucking reason I keep it around. Lindsay gave it to me for stress or some such shit. And now he’s sucking and laving each of my toes likes it’s his fucking last meal. He moves to the other foot and adores my toes in the same way. Then suddenly the heat is gone and I moan at the loss until he suddenly spreads my cheek and swirls his tongue around my tight hole. Fuck, FUCK!

Guess the kid couldn’t hold back after all. He’s lapping and nipping and trying to emulate what I’ve done to him. It’s been a while since I’ve had a good rim job, and this kid’s gusto makes up for any lack of skill. He tries to dart his tongue inside, but I’m too tight. I hear him whimper, pleading. I take a deep breath and relax, letting my muscles loosen, and he pushes his hot fucking tongue inside. He has no reservations. Some guys don’t like rimming, find it intimidating or gross, but fuck it if feels good…and Justin apparently loves the taste and feel as he pistons his tongue in and out. I want to come while feeling him rim me, so I push up on my knees and grab hold of my cock, stroking it to the rhythm of his tongue. 

**Justin’s POV**  

Brian’s pumping his hand up and down his glorious cock as I lick my way inside and around his tight hole. I thought I might not like it, but I fucking love the taste of him. This is so dirty, so taboo, and I start to fist my own cock, matching his stokes. I wonder if he wants me to push a finger inside to tap his prostate, but I’m not sure, I’m not sure I’ll know where to push, so I decide to wait for another time. Please god, let there be another time.

He starts groaning loudly, his fist pumping faster, and I match his rhythm, my tongue going crazy, trying to eat all of him up, and then his orgasm hits him and it sweeps me into my own release. I milk my cock, my forehead falling onto his ass cheeks, as my nerves spark and fire.  So fucking good.

After a moment, I sit back and realize I’ve gotten his sheets all messy again. He falls onto his back, wiping off his own hand with a towel. He notices my nervousness over the mess I’ve made.

“Don’t worry, my housekeeper will change the sheets,” he says. And then he falls onto a pillow and his eyes close and he’s out. I smile, feeling so fucking happy, and stretch out on the pillow next to him, asleep in minutes.

**Brian’s POV**

I sip my coffee at the diner as Emmett talks about an undertaker he fucked last night. I did one of those once, so I add in my take on the subject. Michael’s watching me with puppy eyes – I hope to god he doesn’t know I took Justin home last night. That would lead to a whole lot of questions that I don’t fucking want to answer, not even to myself.

“What about you, Brian? What did you do?” Emmett asks. 

I shrug. “I made it an early evening.”

Mikey’s relieved. Emmett also takes me at my word, having no idea I actually fucked Justin until dawn and then again in the shower before work. I’ll have to be more careful next time. Fuck, wait, there’s not going to be a next time. I got the kid out of my system last night. I was even fucking nice enough to drop him off at school this morning. Apparently, his friend with the really bad fashion taste had a spare uniform for him. Whatever, like I care. I’m done with him.

But then an image of Justin handcuffed to my headboard, all wanton need, comes to my mind and I have to shift in my seat. Fuck, that’d be hot.  We’ll see, we’ll see. Maybe if I’m really bored one night.

 


End file.
